


When You Get Back

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mushy, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Just before he leaves, Finn manages to catch him, and their share a short exchange.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Gays in Space [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465
Kudos: 49





	When You Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying writing some Stormpilot stuff, even if they usually end up pretty short compared to some of my other oneshots, but oh well, I still like them.

“Poe, there you are,” came Finn’s voice, and the pilot turned around to see the man in question fogging up to him. “General Organa wanted me to give this to you,” and he handed over data rod. Poe palmed it around in his hand before smiling and pocketing it.

“Thanks.”

“I wasn’t sure I’d find you before you left - you get pretty restless before you head out on missions, especially solo ones.”

Poe chuckled, “You’re not wrong there buddy. In fact, I was just going to make a few more checks then head out. Essjay should be done with the modifications.”

“That probably means I won’t see you until you get back then, huh?”

The light smile that had once been on Poe face was replaced by a heavier one. Though he wanted to make it back, he knew the probability wasn’t in his favour. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said, trying not to think that this could be the last time he ever saw Finn.

“Stay safe,” was what Finn said before he went in for a hug, one Poe was very happy to take. He wrapped his arms around Finn’s body for what could be the last time, thinking of how short their time together had been, and how he wished they could continue together, fighting alongside each other. He hoped, but wasn’t hopeful. He felt Finn’s grasp begin to loosen but he wasn’t ready for it to be over, so he held on.

The shock from Finn was obvious, this hesitation to put his arms back around Poe when the pilot didn’t let go like expected, but Poe didn’t care, not in that moment. He squeezed a little harder, turned and buried his head in the crook of Finn’s neck and shut his eyes tight. He thought of how much he wished this stupid war would just end, that the Resistance would triumph and they could all just go and be, that they could all stop fighting and just start living again, and how much he’d love to do that with Finn.

This could be it, and Poe wasn’t ready to let it end so soon, but he had to let go. And so he pulled back slowing, keeping Finn at arms length.

Finn’s expression showed concern, leaving Poe’s gut in a twist because he was the cause of the worry, but it was what it was. Without thinking fully, Poe draw a hand to Finn’s face, thumb across his cheekbone, fingers in his hairline. He tried, in those few seconds that they stood like that, to memorise every detail in case he didn’t make it back, then he could go out thinking of the one he loved, and he would be a peace for the millisecond before he was nothing more than loose atoms floating in space.

“I have something for you,” he managed out, and he knew it sounded choked, but it was besides the point and Finn wouldn’t question it, not yet at least. He reached around to the back of his neck and unclasped the necklace, pulling it out from under his suit. He took hold of Finn’s hand, pulling it up and setting the necklace in his palm. “My mom’s,” he said, explaining the ring threaded through the chain. “Keep it safe for me, okay?” His voice was getting worse, sounding dry and broken.

Finn looked down at the necklace in his hand and then back to Poe, still struggling to keep a solid smile. And Finn nodded, clenching his fingers around the jewellery. “Yeah, for now. I’ll give it to you when you get back.” There was so much faith, love and determination in his voice that for a moment, it felt like a promise, that Poe would definitely return and that things would be alright. But the feeling passed like a dream.

Poe nodded with what was left of his smile, before turning and walking away. He couldn’t dare look back, couldn’t dare turn around and see Finn still watching him or see Finn already gone - he wasn’t sure what would be worse - so he kept walking, readying to do his final flight checks before heading out.

**Author's Note:**

> What's your opinion on if Poe/Finn will become canon in The Rise of Skywalker?  
Personally, I doubt it, but hey ho. Honestly, for me, I think it's pretty clear that Poe likes Finn, but I can't tell of Finn likes him back, so they still have the opportunity to have a canon queer character in the franchise in Poe Dameron, and instead have this unrequited love situation. I guess either works, but if they do an unrequited thing, it needs to play properly, and not just that Disney were too scared to actually have some queer interracial guys kissing in space. Just saying.
> 
> Also, unrelated, but Essjay is my character that I've designed and I need to actually figure a way to write a story with them, and not just have this character in my head because honestly would love to share this goofball with the world.


End file.
